Now
by Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001
Summary: This story is about Draco and Hermione's wedding. Contains five year old Albus! Cuteness and Humor.READ AND REVIEW THEN FAVORITE!


Now

Disclaimer: I swear to God that I do not own Harry Potter it any of its contents.

A/N: Heyo! You might know my story: A Different House and I wanted to thank those who followed, reviewed and favorited it. This is for y'all! REVIEW AND FAVORITE! Hope you like it!

**3.5sidedpolygonnyloveorsommin, 5th year Slytherin, A Silent Echo, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, HP-HG-D-MR-LUVR, LADYHINATA23, Luvnee, Nala Moon, Potterhorse-Spirit, SilveresqueNerd, Slytherin Chick15, Snix7, Thomatshu, YouDon'tactuallyKnowmeDoyou, gjasmine59, jessy3123, just-CALL-me-KENDAL, keish, kittie night, phoebelane20, waterbender 19, Firey Phoenix01, SugarSweet 82, swcsailem, mingthemusical **and the guest user** HPismylife!**

She sat overlooking the pond outside Malfoy Manor.

"Hey!" a voice snapped her out of her various thinkings.

"Yes?" she greeted coldly not meeting his eyes that seems to be drinking in the gown that she was wearing.

"What in mother's name are you wearing?" he asked her.

"It wasn't my idea." she said simply.

"Then who's is it?" the blonde boy asked puzzled.

"Your mother." was her reply.

"Oh! You look wonderful!" was all the boy could manage.

"Thank you. I could say the same to you except that I would be using the word dashing rather than wonderful." she said.

"Tsk. You think you're so smart don't you?" he taunted.

"You should know better Draco." Hermione scolded.

"I do. Isn't that why I am marrying you today?" Draco asked smiling at her future wife.

"Humph. Go away! If Ginny or Narcissa sees you they will not hesitate to bat bogey hex you and I wouldn't like that to happen." she said.

"But I miss my wife." Draco said pouting pulling Hermione closer to him.

"And I miss you too but it'll only take one more hour before the wedding. Now shoo!" Hermione said swatting him away.

"Okay. Just give me a kiss and I'll go." Draco declared.

"Alright." Hermione said giving in putting her lips on top of his and in one swift second was off.

"That was just a peck." Draco said scowling.

"You'll get more at the wedding and at the honeymoon I promise." was all she said before a scream was emitted.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! You git! Get away from her! You are forbidden to see Hermione until the wedding! Wasn't the instructions clear?" Ginny Potter's voice shouted.

Footsteps were now running towards her.

"Mama? Are you mad at Uncle Draco?" 5 year old Albus Potter asked in his best suit.

"Yes Albus. I am VERY mad!" Ginny declared.

Little Albus stepped towards Draco and kicked his shin.

"That's for making mama mad." Albus said huffing. All Hermione and Ginny could do was laugh at Albus' cuteness and Draco's pain.

"Albus! Albus! There you are!" an eight year old James said.

"James! Uncle Draco made mama angry so I kicked his shin." Albus tattled to James.

One look at Draco was all it took for James to laugh.

"Glad you guys enjoy my pain." Draco said limping towards his room.

"Very." Ginny said snickering "and I will make sure my husband and Ron will take good care of you."

"Hermione Jean Granger! You look absolutely stunning!" Ginny said hugging her best friend.

"Auntie Hermione! You look beautiful!" James and Albus said.

"Well... Thank you! Where is your sister?" Hermione asked.

"Mother has Lily." Ginny said. "Are you ready to become Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy?"

"Yes I am." was her reply.

"Get your shoes on princess. We haven't got all day for your wedding." Ginny said.

One hour later...

"Where is she?" Draco whispered to himself. He was getting impatient after waiting for one hour of boredom not seeing his soon to be wife.

Suddenly the very well known wedding march came out of the speakers and then two year old Lily, Harry and Ginny's daughter came out of the now open doors of Malfoy Manor. Next was Albus then James. Harry and Ginny, Pansy and Ron, Blaise and Daphne, Theodore and Astoria and finally his most awaited one his bride, Hermione Granger with her arms looped against Arthur Weasley.

When Draco first proposed to Hermione she asked Mr. Weasley to be the one to give her away. Both her parents died during the war and that was very traumatizing for Hermione. Both Mr and Mrs. Weasley accepted her to their family and they became her legal guardian.

Draco couldn't keep his eyes away from Hermione. She was glowing and looked like a woman that came out of a model catalog. She looked prettier than any actual model. He couldn't wait for her to be legally his now.

Finally Hermione reached the altar as Arthur Weasley gave her to her husband.

They hired Kingsley Shacklebolt as their minister since he is also the minster in magic.

(A/N: I'm gonna skip that yada yada parts in a wedding and go ahead to the vows.)

"Draco Malfoy. Do you promise to cherish and love this woman forever? Do you promise to be there beside her no matter what happens? Do you promise to never give up on her?" Shacklebolt asked.

"I do." Draco replied confidently.

"Hermione Granger. Do you promise to love and to cherish this man through joy and through pain no matter the hardships you go through? Do you promise to be there beside him and never give up on him even if he is being difficult?" Shacklebolt asked again.

"I do." Hermione said tears threatening down her cheeks.

"Through the power vested in me and the ministry of magic you are now fully wed. You may kiss the bride." Shacklebolt declared.

Hermione leaned against Draco as Draco leaned in closer to Hermione cupping her cheeks and kissing her lips sweetly and passionately.

"I can now call you Hermione Malfoy or Mrs. Malfoy if you prefer." Draco said whispering in her ears.

"I know." Hermione whispered back kissing Draco again.

"We are now Draco and Hermione Malfoy forever and always." Draco declared.

"Forever and always." Hermione agreed.

••••••••The End••••••••


End file.
